Software products undergo a wide range of testing before being released to production. For example, software products may be evaluated using functional testing and security testing. The goal of a functional test may be to verify that the software under test performs as intended (i.e., positive test cases) and not as disallowed (i.e., negative test cases). Functional testing generally provides preset test values to the software unit under test according to the software product's intended business use cases. The goal of a security test, on the other hand, may be to break the software under test instead of ensuring the software under test works as intended per business logic. Security testing generally provides unexpected and nontraditional values to the software unit under test in an attempt to identify weaknesses in the software and areas where the software may be vulnerable to attack.
Functional test cases may be more easily understood by stakeholders and therefore more easily accepted as a development cost. Security testing, however, is may often be miss-understood or less understood by stakeholders and may sometimes be treated as a check-mark criteria. Therefore, some business applications may desire the integration of security testing with functional testing. However, integration of functional and security testing may be difficult because security testing may have very little relevance to a functional test environment since the test objectives and test methods of the two are nearly disjoint.
Accordingly, it may be advantageous to provide simple and efficient methods and systems for hybrid testing of software products. It may also be advantageous to provide methods and systems for hybrid testing that may reduce the total cost and time associated with executing functional and security tests independently.